Many vehicles are powered by an engine, which burns fuel to power the vehicle. Oftentimes, vehicle engines may remain on in an idle operating state even when a vehicle is not moving (e.g., when a vehicle is stopped at a stop sign, in a drive through, etc.). In such situations, fuel is still consumed by the engine even though the vehicle is not moving. Some vehicles address this problem by employing a stop/start system that automatically shuts down and restarts the engine under certain operating conditions to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by the engine. For example, an engine may be shut off when the vehicle remains in idle for extended periods of time, such as when the vehicle is stopped in a traffic jam, stopped at a train crossing, or placed in park. Stop/start features are typically combined with automatic engine restart. For example, an engine may automatically restart when a condition suggests the need to resume engine torque production (e.g., pressing the accelerator pedal, changing the vehicle from park to drive, etc.). Traditional stop/start features are implemented based on factors related to cost and/or convenience (e.g., fuel savings). Stop/start features are commonly employed in hybrid vehicles but can also be used in with other engine types.